1. Field of the Invention
Electrical outlets may be dangerous to small children when access to those electrical outlets is left available to them. Those electrical outlets may also often be available for use by the general public for the operation of their personal communication devices, laptops and various other electrical equipment. The property owner where these electrical outlets may be arranged may however, not wish to have these electrical outlets available for use by just anyone, such as small children, travelers or people just looking for free electricity.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In many public places, electrical and/or data outlets are merely taped over rather than being electrically disconnected, removed and blanked off, probably to avoid the time and cost of an electrician and the possible future need to restore functionality to the box.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,612, issued on 25 Jul. 1989, incorporated herein by reference, disclosed an outlet protector, which showed an enclosure attachable to an electrical outlet cover plate, to provide a safety enclosure for plugs mated to outlets within the cover plate.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the functionality and structure of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safe enclosure arrangement for an electrical outlet.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an enclosure arrangement for an electrical outlet which may be locked.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an enclosure arrangement which may be safely tethered to an electrical outlet while that electrical outlet is being engaged.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an enclosure arrangement which may easily and inexpensively monitor, signal an alarm and/or record interruption of electrical power to the electrical outlet to which the enclosure is attached.